Connector assemblies can be used to bring conduits and cables (such as electrical cables) together in various configurations. A cylindrical connector body may have a cable inserted through a first end, and have a threaded second end which can be inserted into, and attached within, a junction box. A conduit or cable within the connector body, however, may need to be held in place so that it does not move through the connector body. The devices used to hold the conduit or cable within the connector body often do not provide a good grasp, so the conduit or cable may not be held firmly in place. Also, these devices may take space within the connector body, space that would otherwise be available for the conduit or cable inserted through the connector body. The devices are additionally often not easy to use. What is needed is a versatile connector assembly that provides a convenient and effective way to interface with conduits and cables.